Everything Changed that Day
by Caraluna
Summary: AU. Everything changes for two friends who learn they have romantic feelings for each other. JasonTrini COMPLETE
1. Part 1

_Hello! I'm Caraluna and I'm new to this community. I've been lurking for a while and I decided to post this story cause it was bothering me for a while. Know in advance that it's not an adventure story. (So please no flames.) I mostly write romance stories for a soap community. I loved the MMPR and even though this couple never was, I thought they had a good chemistry. So I hope you enjoy it and leave some feedback. _

**_Disclosure: Saban and Disney own everything. I just like to play the what if game with the characters and I don't make any money of them. _****_

* * *

_**

**Everything changed that day**

_Trini's POV_

We used to be friends, the best of friends; but everything changed forever that faithful day...

I woke up early for school without realizing that my life was going to change drastically before the day ended.

I opened my closet and for the first time I noticed that it was filled with yellow color clothes. I've always loved that color, it's calming and soothing. And by all means intended it suited my Asian complexion. Or at least that's what my friend Kimberly says.

I choose my clothes carefully, because I want him to notice me. Who I'm I kidding? He's never going to see me as more than a friend. That will be my biggest blessing and my greatest curse.

I eat breakfast slowly trying to make time so I don't get to school too early. Everyone always makes fun of me because of my excessive punctuality and responsibility. I don't want to seem like a nerd, it's just in my nature to always want to do well. The only one who really gets it is my friend Billy. People always joke around saying we have a hidden love affair, but it's not true. How could I fall for him when my heart has always been taken by someone else?

Billy and I are just friends, really close friends. He is the only one who knows about my secret, and not because I told him but because he figured it out. Sometimes I wonder if I'm that easy too read. I'm I that transparent? I don't think so. I mean he is also my friend and he's never noticed, or at least I hope not. I would be so mortified if he ever finds out. I know he doesn't feel the same way and that's okay by me. I couldn't deal with him ending our friendship because of my silly teenage crush.

Even after my slow walk to school I managed to get there before everybody. I walk to my locker and opened it so I could put my books inside. A picture of the smiling faces of my four best friends greets me. I keep a picture of us taken a few years ago in my locker and one more recent in my night table. We've been friends all our lives. No one really knows how long or how it started. All we know is that we can count on each other.

Five very different individuals, five different backgrounds. I don't even know why I'm so nostalgic all of the sudden. I snap out of my reverie when a familiar voice calls my name.

"Hey Trini."

Billy walks shyly toward me. He's wearing his trademark overalls and blue stripe shirt. His glasses are in place and his hair all messy.

My smile is genuine as I greet him. "Good morning Billy. How are you?"

"I'm very good, thank you. How about you?"

"I'm good." I try to get away with the lie by turning around and looking for something inside my locker but I know it wasn't going work. Billy knows me better than myself.

"You know you don't have to pretend you are fine with me, Trini. Something has your emotional enzymes on an overload reflux. What's the matter?"

I turn around to find the comprehensive look on his face and I smile again, not as big as the first time. "I'm OK, Billy. Really is nothing to worry about."

"I'm here if you need to talk."

"I know. But it's nothing I just woke up with this…"

I'm interrupted by a loud voice coming from the other side of the hall. "YO' YO' YO'… How is everybody doing this wonderful morning?"

Zack makes his way towards us and we instantly burst in a laughing fit. He's wearing a stripe shirt in black, red, green and yellow and black pants. He's dancing his way down the hall and when he is close enough to both Billy and me he does a double twirl. I'm sure the kid has music running down his veins instead of blood.

"How can you module your step so you can always do those acrobatic movements in sync without overstepping?" Billy asks amaze at Zack's dancing abilities.

"What?"

"He just wants to know how you can do all those dance steps without falling on your face."

"Oh, yeah I knew that was what he meant. Well my friend…" He steps closer to Billy and puts one of his arms over his shoulders. "I am the Zack man. I learned to dance before I learned to walk. It's no big deal."

"I can't walk without looking down or, as Trini just put it, falling on my face."

"It just takes practice man."

As they discussed Billy's inability to keep his balance in check, I go back to my own thoughts. I wish I could figure out what this felling in the pit of my stomach meant. It's like something life altering was about to happen, but what?

Something in my face must have changed because Zack immediately noticed.

"Hey Trini, what's up? You look preoccupied. Is everything alright?"

I was about to answer but his voice froze me on my place and I couldn't find my own voice anywhere. Was it always going to be like that? Or was I going to be able to snap out of it? I wish he didn't have that kind of effect on my whole body. Every time he talks to me with that soft and concern voice he was using right now I couldn't help but get a tingling sensation all over my body. My heart fluttered just by his concern. And there he was, somewhere behind me and talking to me. What exactly was he saying?

"So?" He asked again.

I didn't answer or turned around. I felt him moving closer and the next time he talked I could feel him close behind.

"Trini, are you alright?"

"W-What?" Why do I have to stutter?

"I just heard Zack asking you if you were alright. Are you?"

"Yes. Yes, I was about to ask him myself why did he thought I wasn't."

"Well, let's see? You have been nervous and anxious for a while now. You get this faraway look and you go someplace inside yourself and then you are always answering vaguely. Like just now. Jason was talking to you and you didn't even hear what he was saying."

"I…" They've noticed. How do I get out of this one?

I feel him move closer and all of the sudden I have his brown eyes locked with mine. He's worried about me. I know because of the way his forehead furrows and his left eye starts to twitch, but not excessively. Just a little bit. I feel myself blush at his close proximity. I take a step back and drop my head. He's wearing his red shirt and pants. Good he looks good in red.

"I've noticed that too. Is something wrong? Are things OK at home? I know is not school because you are one of the brightest most intelligent girls I know. What is it Trini? You know you can count on us for anything."

Why does he have to be so sweet? How can a girl not feel like moth flies are doing the cha-cha on her stomach every time he talked?

Breathe in, breathe out and concentrate on your answer. Everything is fine. Good, but say it with a little perk, just like Kimberly. Come on Trinity…Everything is fine.

I look up to meet his gaze and start to speak. "E-everything…"

Bells? Were those bells? Why I'm I hearing bells? This can't be happening to me.

"Saved by the bell." Billy said loud enough for me to snap out of it. It was the school bell. Thank God, I really thought I was loosing it.

High school kids where now walking up and down the hall, making their way to their classrooms. I turn around and take my books out. Soon I hear Kimberly's voice as she runs up to meet us.

"Oh my, oh my, oh my… I'm late aren't I? Wait if I'm late, why are you guys still here?"

"Just on time, Kimmy. The bell just rang." Zack smoothed her back slowly.

"Good. That's good." She took a breather and I smiled at her. She and Zack started their way to Ms. Appleby's classroom. Billy walked behind them sending me a sympathetic look. I turn to close my locker and I find Jason standing there, his eyes still locked in mine.

"Excuse me."

He took a step to the left. I close my locker and try to walk by him, but he put his hand on my arm to stop me. The move took me by surprise. He's never that physical with me.

"Don't even think this is over. We need to finish this talk."

I try to tell him there's nothing to talk about but all of the sudden he grabs my hand and start running in the direction of the classroom. I'm shocked, but then I realize the door is about to be closed.

I start laughing and soon he's laughing with me. We made it inside the room on time and he walks me to my sit still holding my hand. There are murmurs and claps, I know they are joking about us but I don't care. I look at him, we are both still smiling. We are friends and that will be my biggest blessing and my greatest curse.

_Jason's POV_

When I took her hand a wave of electricity ran all over me. I don't understand what's happening. She's my friend, one of my best friends. I've known her for ever but for the past few months there's been something about her that just draws me in. I can't stop thinking about her and I've even dreamed of her sometimes.

I most be going crazy, because we can never be together in that way. Hell, if she only knew the times I've thought of kissing her she would flip out. I'm not stupid. I know she doesn't feel the same way about me, so I have to get a grip. I don't know what I would do if she figures out the truth and stops being my friend.

I'm worried about her though. Zack was right. She's been acting strangely for a while now. I have to help her. She needs someone who'll listen to her without judging her and I know I can do that. But what if it's about another boy? What if she's in love with someone? How can I handle hearing her swoon over another guy when I'm swooning over her?

Swooning? Jason Lee Scoot doesn't swoon. I have to do something soon. I need something else to keep me from having these romantic feelings for her. I need something that consumes my time and martial arts are not doing the trick. Who would've thought she was going to be so good at them?

But then again what isn't she good at? She's smart, she's caring, polite…heck she even cooks, and really good too. I still remember the apple pies she baked for the school Bake Sale. Oh enough! Stop thinking about her! I command you to stop thinking about her right now.

A voice makes me look up. So much for not thinking about her, there she was. After the first period her mood changed. She smiled and I knew it wasn't faked. She was more talkative and her eyes were brighter than earlier in the morning. Something inside her changed and I liked to think I had something to do with it. But who am I fooling.

She was smiling again. Was it his imagination or did her whole face brighten the moment her eyes found his? She was walking over to his table with Kimberly and they stopped talking the minute they got in front of him.

"Hey Jason!" The petite brunette said all bubbly as always.

"Hello girls. Want to take a sit." I try not to look at her too long I don't want her to notice me noticing how beautiful she looked.

"Sure." Kimberly was about to sit down next to me when Angela, a friend of Kimberly's called out to her. "That's Angela I have to go talk to her. You don't mind staying here with Jason while I go over there do you?" She asked Trini thoughtfully. I was also interested in her answer. She never looked over to me, but answered immediately.

"Of course not. Go!"

Kimberly walked to the other table and Trini sat down in the chair across from me. Was it an unconscious decision or was she trying to put space between us? Does she suspect something?

"So…" I say nonchalantly.

"So…" She says with a bit of nerves.

"About earlier, I…"

"Hey guys." Billy Cranston couldn't have a worst timing. I fail to hold in an exasperated sigh.

Trini looked at Billy with a smile that looked a lot like relief. "Billy, what are you wearing?"

I look up and see that Billy is wearing his uniform. I remember that I have a class this afternoon.

"Jason is teaching his martial arts class today. So after school I went home and changed."

"But the class is not until four." Billy took a sit besides Trini.

"I know, but it's better to be safe than sorry."

"Good thinking." She smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. She has beautiful hair, and a beautiful skin and even more beautiful eyes.

"Jason, are you alright?" Billy asked worriedly.

"What? What did you say?"

"I asked you about today's class. Are you going to…?"

"Hey gang? What's up?" Zack made his way to the table, took a chair and turned it around and straddled it.

"Nothing, we are just hanging around." Trini looked at Billy and then Zack, but she never held my gaze directly. She looked up in my general direction but she held it up a point up above my left shoulder. Was she avoiding me in purpose?

They started to talk about school and the biology assignment. I'm frustrated so I stand up and grab Trini by her hand.

"We need to talk." All three pairs of eyes are staring at me. "Alone." I add with a less agitated tone of voice. They are still staring so I add a quiet please.

Without another word she stands up and walks by me. I turn without another word and follow her out of the Juice Bar.

_Trinis's POV_

He said he wanted to talk to me, but we've walked for over 10 minutes and not a word has been uttered. He knows. I'm sure he knows about my feelings, if he didn't he wouldn't be acting this weird.

We stopped near the lake. He walked closer to the water and knelt down to pick up a couple of pebbles. God let him say whatever it is he's about to and let it be over with. I don't think I can take it much longer.

He's up again and the rocks are now floating down the troubled waters of the lake. He turned and looked straight into my soul. He was the only one who could do that. I'm standing here almost glued to the ground. He walks over and stands a couple of feet away.

"I…"

Was Jason stuttering? He was always so sure of himself, full of self control. Something wasn't right here.

"How are you really doing Trini?"

"Fine." The word flies out of my mouth before I have a chance to think about something else to say so I just stay quiet.

"I know you are not. But if you don't think you can trust me…"

My brow furrows at his words. He's giving me his back again. Without hesitation I walk to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

He turns his head, surprised at my gesture. "I trust you with my life. You know that."

He stands up and looks at me with his intense gaze unfaltering. "Then tell me what is going on with you." His tone was pleading this time."

"It's nothing really." I drop my head down so he can't look at my eyes. I walk a couple of feet toward the lake. "I woke up with this strange feeling. Like something was going to happen today. It's silly."

"If it gets you this upset it's not silly at all."

I turn around and face him. "I'm better now."

"OK, if you say so." We stand there quiet for a while. And when he speaks again, he's standing right behind me.

"You know that I care about you and that I would do anything for you, right?"

I turn around and my smile is melancholic. "I know, but sometimes I need a little reminder."

His hand brushes my hair back and a shiver ran all over me. He takes a step closer. "I'll do anything for you, Trini Kwan."

"Why?" I ask nervously.

He leans his head closer. "Because I love you."

I close my eyes at his words. Did he really say that? He must mean he loves me as a friend. I can feel his breath on my skin and those damn moth flies started to do the cha-cha again. This couldn't be happening to her. She was just imagining things he couldn't be about to…

_Jason's POV_

One minute I was trying to tell her I cared about her, that she was my best friend and the next, the words _I love you _were coming out of my mouth. So this is it, I can't wait any longer. I have to…

Her lips are soft as mine close over hers. The kiss is slow and sweet. There is no urgency, just the slow revealing of the feelings that have been growing inside me, the feelings that took me by surprise…Oh my God! What am I doing? Am I crazy? I can't, we can't…

His lips were softer than I ever imagine and my first kiss was even more beautiful than I ever thought it could be. One of his hands was behind my neck and the other still closed around a strand of my hair. I

I was about to wrap my arms around his neck when everything stopped. One minute I was living a dream come true and the next everything was over.

Slowly I opened my eyes and I found him tense and with his hand over his face. He regretted it. He didn't mean what he said.

I put my fingers over my lips and close my eyes again. Take deep breaths, in and out.

Far away I hear him saying something. When I can look at him again I realize he's apologizing.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what got in to me. Trini…"

"Jason, it's OK. You don't have to apologize, I understand."

"But…"

"No buts… This was a mistake and it'll never happen again."

"What?" He seemed confused. But why would he? Wasn't that what he was about to say?

"I know this was a mistake and you don't have to apologize."

"I don't want to take advantage of you."

"You didn't. It takes four lips to kiss and if I recall correctly two of them were mine. I was willing participant." I feel the blush of my cheeks. Did I just say that?

"So, everything is OK?"

I smile, hiding the ache of my broken heart. "Everything is fine." I look down at my watch. "It's late we better go or you'll be late for your class."

Turning around I start walking fast out of there.

_Jason's POV_

It was almost nine o'clock in the evening when I walked her home. She was right. Today our lives changed forever.

First I take a step that will always change our relationship. And then something even stranger happens to all of us. We were standing in the middle of the Juice Bar, when an earthquake hit. I was about to lead them out of there, but a strange force transported us to a chamber.

Zordon, a floating head belonging to a guardian of the powers of good, had chosen us to be a team called the Power Rangers. We have to fight evil monsters and protect Earth.

If I hadn't lived trough it, I wouldn't believe it.

We all agreed and now we are all in possession of our power coins and power morphers. Who would have thought that a group of five fifteen years old were the only hope to save Earth from falling in the hands of evil?

Everyone else was home safely. It's only Trini and me walking down the street toward her house. Not a word has been spoken about what happened at the park. All afternoon we've treated each other as the friends we always were, but it doesn't feel right.

We stop at her front door.

"Thanks for walking me home, good night."

She's about to turn around but I grab her elbow. "Trini wait, we need to talk."

"I know we can't say anything about you know what. Don't worry."

"It's not about that. It's about what happened in the park."

"Oh, that."

"I just…you really think it was a mistake?"

"Don't you?"

"We've been friends for so long…I guess I'm just confused."

"So…"

"So, I think you are right we better forget it ever happened and focus on our new task at hand. We all need to be focused about been the best Pow… you know."

"Yeah, I know."

"I meant what I said. I love you… as a friend." When did I become a coward?

"I love you too…"

I waited the 'as a friend' but it never came. She turned around and disappeared behind the door. God I'm stupid. I ruined everything.

_Trini's POV_

I'm lying on my bed and I can't see to go to sleep. I knew something was going to happen today. Yesterday, I had a crush on my best friend and today he had given me my first kiss and broken my heart in the span of 5 minutes. I turn to the left and watched at the photo in my night table. There we are… how stupid can I be? I think I just ruined the best friendship I had.

I turn and find my power coin. Yesterday I was a normal teenage girl; today I'm part of the Power Rangers, chosen to safe the World. It's funny how everything can change so fast. Everythig changed in the lapse of 24 hours. I'm a firm believer that everything happens for a reason… so I just have to wait and see what the future will bring.


	2. Part 2

_This was supposed to be a one parter but inspiration hits from out of the blue and you can't fight the Muses, so this is going to be about five chapters if everything goes as planned..._

_Thanks to Artic Wolf 18, Trunks888 and Moshimoro6785 for the reviews, I hope you like this next chapter._

* * *

**Everything Changed That Day**

**Part 2**

Can a human being turn their feelings on and off like a light switch? In his eyes it seemed like they could. Almost two years had gone by and not a word has been spoken about that fateful day in the park. The day a beautiful Asian girl became the sole owner of his heart. The day she went from being a friend to being so much more than that.

They were teammates. They fought every fight side by side. She never wavered in her duty as a Power Ranger. She has been always there for the rest of the team no matter how hard the task. He had learned to appreciate her as the strong female she was.

Her friendship never faltered either. Even when things got confusing or way to complicated she held on tight to that unbreakable bond that they seem to share. He was amazed at the depth of her devotion.

But he was aggravated by her ability to disregard her feelings in light of what others needed. But was that what she was doing? Was she really neglecting her feelings for him, because that was what she thought he wanted? What if that wasn't the fact at all? What if she just didn't feel anything for him anymore? What if it was just a silly crush, easily forgotten?

No. He knew that couldn't be the case. Trini Kwan wasn't that kind of person.

He was sitting at their usual table at the Juice Bar, thoughts still running through his head, as Tommy and Zack made their way toward him and sat down. They immediately noticed his longing gaze.

"Hey, man. What's up with you?" Tommy asked his best friend with concern.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about stuff."

"Ha, I know that look and that is not a 'nothing' look. That my friend is the 'I like a girl and don't know what to do about it' look."

"The what? Where do you come up with that stuff man?" Tommy laughed at Zack while Jason smirked and twirled the fruit shake in front of him with his straw.

"Look at him. He's even playing with the straw. That is a clear sign. Next thing we know he'll be sigh…"

Before the word made it out of Zack's mouth Jason let out a long sigh and tapped the straw on the side of the glass.

"Dude, you are so busted." Tommy said as he took the straw from Jason and threw it inside the glass moving it out of his reach.

Jason looked up then and looked at the amused faces of his friends staring at him.

"What?"

"Who is she?"

"Who is who?" Kimberly asked as she and Trini walked to the table. The petite brunette stood behind her boyfriend and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Trini sat down between Tommy and Zack.

"The girl." Zack said with a smirk.

"What girl?" Trini asked with a raced eyebrow as she took the glass filled with the untouched shake. "Is this yours Jase?"

"Yeah, but you can have it if you want." He said taking in her refreshing smile. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seeing.

Her hair was made into a long braid and it was hanging over one shoulder. Her yellow sweater was cut out and it fell over said shoulder. She tucked one of her legs under her and he noticed her jean shorts baring her strong but feminine legs to his wondering eye.

"Thanks." She answered with a smile and took a sip of the pink liquid.

"So, what girl were you guys talking about?" She asked again.

"Jason's girl." Zack's easy answered earned a smiled from Tommy and Kimberly and a sigh with Jason.

Trini was trying to swallow when Zack replied at her question. But she wasn't prepared for the answer to hit so close to home. _Jason's girl._ The liquid went down the wrong way and soon she was coughing and turning a bit blue.

"Easy there girl." Zack gave her a small slap on her back.

"Are you OK?" Jason asked worriedly.

She nodded. Of course she wasn't OK! How could she be? He had a girl… but whom? Why? When did all this happen? Where was she when it happened?

"I'm fine. It just went down the wrong way."

"Are you sure honey?" Kim asked her best friend.

"Positive. I'm fine."

Pushing the glass to the middle of the table Trini looked at Jason who was turning a bright red color, almost like the one he wore to save the world every now and then.

"Do you want some water or something?" He asked as courteous as always.

"No, thank you."

"Don't even try to change the subject pal. Are you going to tell us or do we have to beat it out of you?" Tommy was back at the interrogation.

"Since when do you have a girl Jason? Are you holding out on us?" Kim asked intrigued at the new development.

"What is this the Spanish Inquisition? Leave the guy alone. If he doesn't want to tell us now he doesn't have to." Trini was always the voice of reason, but this had nothing to do with reason. She didn't want to listen to him say her name. If he had found someone she just wasn't prepared to know who was the girl that had won his heart and had made her the unhappiest woman on Earth.

"Thanks Trini, but I…"

The sentence was interrupted by the now familiar scale that announced that trouble was looming close to home. They all stood up and ran to the lookers where they listened as Alfa Five told them the newest threat they'll be facing.

"It's morphing time!"

The bad guy was taken care of and now they were back to being high school students. It was late at night when they could finally open their books and start studying for their upcoming midterms.

Books were scattered over the counter, floor and tables as the six teenagers were sitting around the closed Juice Bar. Ernie had been kind enough to let them pull an overnighter so they could study. But iambic pentameters, algebraic equations and World War I weren't on Trini's mind at the moment. She was trying to concentrate on her English Lit notes, but the task has been proven impossible for her. Jason was explaining some Algebra exercises to Zack, only two feet away from her.

Once in a while her gaze would linger over his form and a soft sigh would escape her lips without warning. Her thoughts wondered back to the news she had learned earlier that day. He had found someone, he had fallen for someone else… but why wouldn't he? After what happened almost two years ago they hadn't brushed the subject again.

She had been scared and when he didn't make and effort to talk to her about it, she realized that she had been right. He regretted the kiss and wasn't interested in more than a friendship. So she went back to what she knew how to do, she was his friend and teammate. Never mind that her heart had to be put back together piece by piece. She never told anyone about it, and she was sure he hadn't either. Things seemed to have worked out.

Maybe it was better that way. Maybe they were never meant to be more than friends. But if that were the case why did it hurt so much to know he had found someone to care about.

"Arrrgh! Stop thinking already!" Trini's frustrated scream made everyone look up from their books and notes.

Billy was sitting on the floor with Kimberly trying to finish a timeline of the events leading to World War I, he looked up to find the young girl with her face between her hands.

"Are you encountering trouble with the iambic pentameter read of Shakespeare?"

She didn't respond to the question. She didn't even look up. Jason's face turned into a frown. He was about to ask her if she needed help but Tommy cut in first.

"Look Trini you just have to take a deep breath and take it slowly, one stanza at a time."

"Or put some music to it. That's what I do." Zack added.

Trini's face was still in her hands and she hadn't given any sign of acknowledging her friend's advice.

"Do you want some help?" Jason finally asked.

"No." Her answer was quick and harsh toward him. She looked up to find hurt shinning in his brown eyes. Feeling a hole in her stomach she added, "I just need a break, that's all."

With that she stood from the stool and walked to the kitchen without looking back at her friends.

"What was that about?" Zack said surprised.

"I have no idea. Trini is usually the calmed one." Tommy added.

"Something most be really troubling her. Jason, you should go see if she's alright." Billy spoke next.

"M-me? Why don't you go Kim?"

"I'm with Billy in this one, Jase. You guys have a special bond; you might be able to help her more than me. Besides, Billy and I should really finish this soon."

"OK. I'll be right back."

Jason stood from his spot and was about to disappear behind the door when Billy called to him.

"Be careful with her."

He just nodded while the rest of the friends just looked confused at the strange request.

At first he didn't even see her. She was crouched picking up what was left of a glass that she had broken. He hurried to help her and when they both reached for the same piece, their hands brushed and she looked up.

He found her eyes filled with tears and that sad look on her face. God, why did she have to hurt? Did he do that to her?

"Something broke." He said in a lame attempt to start a conversation.

"I broke…" She said in a whisper.

"What?" He took her small hands on his and took her up with him.

"I broke… a glass. I was still shaky and I took one from the cupboard and it fell off my hands."

"Right." He didn't believe her for a second.

Her soft hands were still clasped between his strong ones and they were standing close, too close she thought as she took her hands away and turned around willing her tears away.

"Trini, I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

"Help me with what?" She said trying to sound normal.

"With whatever it is that has you acting like this."

At his words she turned around and faced him. The unshed tears and sadness were gone and anger was shinning on them.

"Acting like what exactly?"

"You have been moody and acting strange in general that's all."

"So I'm not allowed to have a bad day. I understand now."

"Trini you know that's not what I mean."

"Then explain yourself to me Jason, because I'm not getting you at all."

He noticed her innuendo immediately. "What do you mean you are not getting ME?"

He was getting mad now, if she wanted a fight; she was really close to getting one.

"You are smart, you can figure it out." She answered defiantly.

"If you have something to say, just say it. Stop beating around the bush."

"You came on your high horse, judging me for having a bad day and don't even stop to think that maybe, just maybe you have been acting a bit out of character too."

"Oh right. Was that before or after you decided to dismiss your feelings like they never existed?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"So now you don't know what I'm talking about? Come on Trini, think really hard."

"Are you suggesting I'm stupid?"

"No. I'm saying that you see what you want, what serves your purpose."

"And now I'm manipulative. Keep going Jason, you really know how to make a girl feel special."

"You ARE special, damn it! You are the most special person in my life. Don't you get it?"

Trini stepped back at his sudden explosion. He stood closer to her.

"You are the most special person in my life." He said trough clenched teeth.

"I…"

She was about to protest about something she forgot the minute his lips crashed on hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him, running a hand up her back and cupping her neck. This kiss was strong, born out of anger and desperation, but she didn't protest. At first her arms were trapped in front of his chest, but soon she wrapped them around his neck and took as good as she received.

Passion, angst and fire were soon extinguished and they were left breathless. Untangling from each other, they moved to different sides of the kitchen.

"Trini I…" He had to say something.

"If you say you're sorry I'll knock your lights out, Jason Lee Scott."

"W-w…"

"Yeah, you heard right. You're not going to ruin this one for me."

"Trini, I shouldn't have done that to you."

"Well you did. Now it's time for you to explain why you did it."

"This is way too complicated. But the truth is that I've being wanting to do that ever since that day at the park."

The honesty of his words shocked her. "Then why didn't you?"

"You said it was a mistake. That we were better off as friends."

"You said you were sorry."

"I was… but I wasn't. I was sorry for taking advantage of you. You weren't feeling well and I go and kiss you when you didn't want me to and…"

"I wanted you to." She stepped closer.

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you say something? Why didn't you come to me, talk about it, try and make something work?"

"Is that what you wanted?"

"I…yes." His confession was slow and his hand found hers.

She expelled a breath and they looked at each other.

"And now what?" Trini asked.

"I have no idea. Things are complicated."

It was then that Trini remembered he had a girl somewhere and stepped away from him. Jason felt her retreat and looked up in confusion. What just happened? They were so close, literally and now she was going back inside herself. Was it something he said?

"Trini?"

"What about 'the girl'?" She said as she turned back to look at him, but still kept her distance.

"What girl?" He was completely lost, what was she talking about?

"This morning you were talking to Zack and Tommy about a girl, what about her?"

"Oh that girl." He smiled then as he looked her in the eyes. She looked so cute when she was jealous. What she didn't know is that she was jealous of herself.

"Yeah, that girl. What about her?" He was smiling at the mere mention of his girl, she most be something else, she thought.

He took a couple of steps closer to her and started to explain. "Well see my girl; the one they were talking about, it's someone really sweet and intelligent. She's responsible and loyal to a fault. Kind of reserved, she can seem shy at times. Has the most beautiful jet black hair and her eyes are…"

The kitchen door slammed open and they both jumped back. Trini thanked her lucky stars. She couldn't listen to him talking about someone else anymore, when he had been kissing her so passionately a couple of minutes before.

"Hey you two, what's taking you so long?" Zack asked as he moved to the fridge and took four cans of soda out.

"We were just about to go back." Trini said in hurry.

Jason frowned. "No we weren't. We haven't finished talking."

"I've heard all I needed to. And I think all this was a mistake."

"What was?" Zack questioned from his spot.

"Wait, what?"

"What happened here can't happen again, ever."

"What happened here?" Their friend was growing intrigued.

"Trini you are joking right."

"No, I'm not. You know what you should do; you should talk to your girl. I'm sure she'll be thrilled that a guy like you has fallen for her. You are a great friend, Jason. I'm glad we are just that, best friends."

Was that it? Didn't she get what he was about to tell her. He had to do something or he was going to lose her forever.

"Oh, so you guys were talking about 'the girl'. Did he tell you who she was?"

Trini turned to Zack and smiled. "No, but who ever she is, she'll be the luckiest girl in the world."

With that she walked out of the kitchen followed by Zack and leaving a dumbfounded Jason behind.

What had happened? He had everything he wanted in the reach of his hands and it just fell through his fingers. He had done something wrong, but what?

Monday morning came and Jason hadn't found a time to talk to Trini alone. She had been purposely avoiding him all weekend. And in between class it was madness as they ran from one room to the other trying to cram a bit for the finals.

Jason was walking out of the chemistry lab when he caught her at the end of the hall. But before he could reach her, Katie Smith his lab partner stopped him.

"Jason, wait. We need to get together to finish the data and tables for the last lab."

"Yeah, I know."

"How about this afternoon?"

"That's good. Look for me at the Juice Bar."

"OK. I'll see you there."

"Fine."

The rest of the group watched as Jason talked to the beautiful girl down the hall. The guys were interested in finding out if that was the mysterious girl in Jason's life, while Trini could only remember his words_. "It's someone really sweet and intelligent. She's responsible and loyal to a fault. Kind of reserved, she can seem shy at times. Has the most beautiful jet black hair and her eyes are…"_

She took inthe girl'sappearance and a pang of jealousy and hurt surged through her body. It was over. Whatever she and Jason had was over.

After school they all went to the Juice Bar and Jason saw the opportunity to talk to Trini, but as he was about to talk to her he noticed that Ernie was introducing someone to her. Trini's face changed the minute she shook his hand. It way some guy that Jason hasn't seeing around before. A strange feeling took residence in the pit of his stomach and his blood started to boil in his veins. He was about to walk to the table and… and what? Yell at the top of his lungs that he was in love with his best friend?

It wasn't such a bad idea, but some how he knew it wouldn't go too well with Trini. He took a couple of cleansing breaths and was about to walk toward her when a soft voice called his name.

Soon he was staring at the dark hair and green eyed girl standing in front of him. Katie yelled his name again and the whole bar looked at him, everyone including Trini and Kimberly.

He looked eyes withTrini for a moment, but she turned her head down. Katie dragged him to a corner table so they could finish their homework. For some strange reason he knew everything was done. He didn't have a chance in hell to make this up to her.

Zack, Tommy and Billy walked by Jason's table and straight to Trini and Kimberly's.

"So that's 'the girl'."

"I guess so." Trini added nonchalantly.

"They've been talking for a while." Kimberly added.

"Strange, she doesn't seem like his type." Billy added.

Trini felt her heart jump at the thought that she could've been his type, but then she remembered that he had taken her heart on his hands and started to put it back together, just to let it fall to the floor and stomp on it and she wasn't about to let him do it again.

Ritchie, walked to the table at the same time that Jason did. Trini's smile widen at the sight of the new waiter. Jason's jealousy grew; he had a snowball's chance in hell of making it work with Trini.

Strange how everything could change in a day.


	3. Part 3

**Everything Changed that Day**

**Part III**

With her arms over her head she stretched her aching muscles after a long workout. She needed to relief some pent up frustration and there wasn't a better way than kicking the hell out of the punching bag. Okay maybe there was something better; kicking the hell out of an evil monster would've made her day. But things were unusually quiet lately.

Staring at the brown eyed guy making his way toward her, a small smile appeared on her lips. He was handsome, intelligent, strong and sweet, but…

"Are you intentionally trying to work yourself to death? Or are you training for some yet undisclosed kickboxing championship?"

He's wearing a red shirt, black pants and a huge smile on his face. He's thoughtful too. He gives me a bottle of water and a towel so I could clean the sweat of my forehead. Why can't I feel at least butterflies when he's this close to me and actually interested?

"Thanks Richie, and no I'm not training for a kickboxing match. I was just a little stressed out and needed to burn off some steam."

He sits down on the floor in front of me. He's close, really close. I know I'm nervous because I take a huge gulp of water before I can think of something to say.

"Is something bothering you?"

"Nope, not at all."

"I think I know you a little bit, after all we've been friends for months and we've been dating for a better part of those months. Something is definitely wrong. You are a pacifist, so for you to hit that bag the way you have for the last hour and a half, something big has to be happening."

"I…" His hand came to my lips before I could say something.

"Shh. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to. Just know that I'm here and that I care about you. You can trust me, Trini." Oh man, he really cares about me and I'm just stringing him along.

"I know I can trust you Richie. But believe me, nothing is wrong. I was just stressed out because of school, community service and stuff."

"I believe you."

"Good." He touched the tip of my nose with his index finger and I laughed.

"Do you want to go to the movies with me tomorrow night?" It's the least I could do. Besides it might help my melancholic mood to sit in a theater and laugh for two hours.

"Why Ms. Kwan are you asking me out on a date?"

"I guess I am."

"Well I guess that's an offer I can't refuse."

"Good. But let's make it a comedy. I'm up for a good laugh."

"Deal."

Jason and Kimberly walked into the Juice Bar and were greeted by the image of the happy couple sitting in the middle of the mats close together. They stopped at the top of the stairs and stared at them.

Kimberly was wearing a huge smile on her lips and her eyes were twinkling with joy, finally her best friend seemed to be truly happy. She knew that Trini had been going through a difficult time for the last few months, heck even years. There were times when she felt guilty for flaunting her relationship with Tommy to everyone. It was obvious that what her friend had been lacking was a good teenage romance and she had finally found it.

Jason, on the other hand, wasn't smiling. His eyes were staring unblinkingly ahead and his heart was breaking at the sight. Though his face didn't display his real emotions his inside was twirling in turmoil. He watched as Richie placed his fingers over her sweet lips. The lips he'd kiss twice and was dying to kiss again. She was smiling at another and he was yearning for that smile to be only for him. But he had screwed up his only chance and now Trini had found someone else.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Kimberly said in a giggle, clasping her hands over her mouth when Richie closed the distance between him and Trini and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek.

Kimberly didn't see Jason's face turn into a frown and his eyes closed in pain. With a sigh Jason turned to look at the petite brunette besides him. "What is?"

Without looking up Kimberly slapped her hand over his chest and then pointed at the couple that was now standing up. "Look at them. Aren't they cute? Oh, I knew that they would make a wonderful couple. He's very handsome and thoughtful and Trini, look at her she's glowing."

Jason turned his gaze back to the couple. Richie was standing close to Trini, but he noticed her rigid stance this time. She wasn't comfortable standing so close to him. A spark of hope trickled his heart as he watched her face again. She was smiling, but her smile didn't quite reach her ears. No, Kim was wrong. Trini wasn't glowing. He remembered her after he kissed her, her eyes sparkling and the soft pink hue that cover her pale yellow skin. She had been glowing then.

"Are you two done spying on them yet?" Tommy's voice brought Kim back to reality.

"Hey, you're back!" She kissed him sweetly on the cheek and his arms went around her waist.

"How are things around here?"

"Quiet on the war front, but around here cupid's been playing games." She turned to watch her friend again. She leaned on Tommy's chest and he hugged her to him leaning his chin over her head.

Tommy smiled at the sight of the lovebirds still talking and playing around, but when he caught Jason's expression his smile turned into a frown.

"What's with you?"

There was no answer.

"Hey, bro…"

Still no answer. His frown deepened as he looked back at Trini and Richie. The waiter whispered something in the young Asian's ear and she looked up. A blush took over her face as she smiled, but Tommy noticed her smile falter when her gaze met Jason's. Something was not adding up.

As the couple walked over to where the three of them were standing Jason's jaw clenched. His arms where crossed over his red shirt and his eyes never left Trini's face.

"Take a picture it'll last longer."

"What did you say?" The words came out of Jason's mouth through clenched teeth.

Trini's shoulder tense as if she was about to morph and face one of Lord Zedd's evil monsters. Kimberly raced a brow at the instant tension and Tommy just blink at the obvious discomfort of everyone involved.

"Hey, chill." Richie raced his hands in mock surrender. "I was just kidding. It's just that you've been staring rather intently at Trini for a while."

"Since when am I not allowed to look at her?"

"I didn't say that, man. What's with you? Having a bad day?"

"I just don't appreciate when people tell me what to do."

Richie's playful mood was slowly vanishing. "I wasn't telling you what to do, I was telling you what not to do and that is to stare at my girlfriend."

"Oh so now you make decision's for her. Who appointed you the boss of her?"

"I'm not the boss of her I just don't like other men ogling over her."

"I…"

"Stop it! Both of you…" Trini's voice broke the heated argument that was ensuing. "I'm the boss of me. First I'm not your girlfriend, you haven't asked and I certainly haven't agreed. Second you have no business staring at me or defending me to anyone. Not you out of all people."

Tension was thick around them. No one dared to speak after Trini's outburst. No one dared to look at each other, so they just stood there in complete silence. Tommy tightened his hold on Kimberly's waist urging her to say something. But for the first time in her life she was speechless.

A moment later Zack barged in with one of his thousand dollar smiles and broke the silence.

"Hey guys, I have an awesome idea. What are you guys doing tonight?"

It was a bad idea. From the moment they agreed to have a group date to the movies, she knew it was a bad idea. After the little pissing contest that Richie and Jason pulled at the Juice Bar, she should've made up an appointment or family dinner or maybe an instant headache…but no. She had to go and agree. Why did life have to be so complicated?

Heaving a long sigh, Trini stood in front of the mirror. She was wearing a beautiful white sundress printed in small and delicate yellow daisies. A little yellow bow was tight just under her breasts and she was wearing her pearl necklace and matching earrings. She placed her hair back with two yellow barrettes and ran her hands over her bangs, and sighed again. She was ready to face the roughest night of her life.

The ring of the phone brought her out of her reverie. She finished applying the lip gloss, when her mother's voice called for her.

"Trini, it's for you."

"I got it Mom, thanks." She reached for the phone and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Hello."

"_Hey Trini, it's me." _

"Billy. What is it?"

"_I'm not going to be able to join you and the others for the movie tonight." _

"Why not? Is something wrong?"

"_I'm OK, don't worry. I just have a lot of work to do and it's going to be almost impossible for me to make it on time. I was just calling to let you know, and to tell you that the World Conference is set to start in three days. Are you sure you want to file the papers?" _

Trini's eyes traveled to the picture laying on her night table. Twisting the telephone cord on her finger she nodded her head. "Yes, I think I need to do this."

"_You know what that means right? If you result as one of the chosen ones you'll be leaving for the Peace Conference immediately." _

"I know."

"_No more Angel Grove. No more friends or family. No more Pow…"_

"I get it Billy. I know what this means."

"_And you are positive you want to do it?"_

"I guess I am."

"_OK then, I'll bring you the papers tomorrow afternoon."_

"Thank you Billy. You are a wonderful friend."

"_Yeah well, I'm not so sure about that. I don't think Jason and Kim are going to think so either if you end up moving half way around the world." _

"Don't worry about them. We'll deal with this when time comes."

"_Easy for you to say…" _

No it's not. You have no idea how hard making this decision has been. Biting her bottom lip Trini simply sighed.

"_I know, I know…look try and enjoy tonight OK. And tell the others that I'll make it up to them some other time." _

"I'll give them your message, but the other part I'm not so sure about."

"_What do you mean?"_

"The part about enjoying tonight it's going to be a little hard considering the circumstances."

Signing his name in the dotted line made it final. Now he just had to wait and see what faith had in store for him. Rubbing his hands over his face he stood up and dropped the pen on his desk. He made his way to his closet and grabbed his red jacket. Looking at his watch, he noticed it was about time for tonight's torture event.

Taking a quick look in the mirror before exiting his room, he adjusted the collar of his black and red button-down shirt. Putting his jacket on, he walked out. It was time to face the music.

He walked down the street at a slow but steady pace.

If I walk at a leisure pace I might actually be late for the movie. That way I won't have to endure two hours of them holding hands as she snuggles closer to him and he wraps his arm around her. I couldn't stand to see them cuddle up because of the cold and share a Grande Popcorn Combo. Him with his polished smile and slick hair… What does she see in him anyway?

"Arrrgh!" Letting out a frustrated scream, Jason grabbed a handful of leafs from a bush as he walked down the street.

"Hey, hey! Careful with the greens. They haven't done anything to you have they?"

Turning around Jason was face to face with his best friend. Tommy smiled sympathetically at him and patted his arm in comfort. "Easy there tiger, wouldn't want Lord Zedd to catch you in such sour mood."

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be picking up Kimberly?"

"She and Angela are already at Angel Grove's Cinema. Zack asked Kim to go pick up Angela alone, so her parents wouldn't flip out."

"They still don't know about them?"

"You crazy? Not even Zordon would be able to save Zack's butt from the wrath of Mr. Gladstone."

"That bad huh?"

"Worst. But let's not start on that, it's a long story. What about you? What has you in such a cheerful mood?"

"It's nothing."

"Well nothing sure sucks. I mean you've been particularly moody these past few days."

"I'm OK."

"No your not, but if you don't want to talk about it I won't push the subject. Just know that I'm here for whenever you're ready to talk."

"Thanks man."

"No problem. Now let's put a move on it or we'll be late. Wouldn't want to miss the show would we?"

Why is it that things never actually go as planned? Richie's mother got sick and he was stuck babysitting his little sister, so he couldn't make it to the movies. She was about to stay home when Zack called that he was on his way. She never could deny him anything, so here she was walking silently by his side.

"You are awfully quiet this evening."

"Not much to talk about."

"You and Richie seem to be getting closer. Does he make you happy?"

"Where did that came from? Richie is a nice guy. He's smart, funny, good looking…"

"But?"

"There's no but."

"It sounded like there was a 'but' around there somewhere."

"There's no but. We are OK. I'm okay."

"That's good, 'cause if he ain't making you happy you just call me and I'll break his legs."

Trini smiled playfully. "No you won't. He's your friend."

"Yeah well, you are my gal pal. You are my yellow mellow; you are my Asian Beauty Kickboxing Princess." Placing his arm around Trini's shoulders his playful grin dissipated into a dead serious one. "No really Trini, you are one of my best friends and you know you can count on me for anything."

"I know it Zack. You are one of my best friends too and I love you. Always remember that."

Her eyes were shinny with unshed tears and seeing her face turn somber, Zack gave her a quick peck on her cheek. "I love you too, but don't tell Jason or Billy I told you or they'll be jealous. I've never told them those precious words."

Trini's laugh made them all look at them. Kimberly, Tommy, Angela and Jason had been waiting for a few minutes in front of the Angel Grove's Cinema for their friends. They were talking among themselves when they heard them approaching. Zack and Trini were talking as they made their way down the sidewalk and all of the sudden she burst into laughter.

"About time you showed up Zachary Taylor."

Angela took a couple of steps toward him and crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't happy.

"Angela, listen this isn't what it looks like. Trini and I…"

"…are just friends. I know, silly."

"You seemed mad."

"Oh, I am. But it has nothing to do with Trini. You are late and we missed the movie."

"We'll let's see what else is on. Come on honey." Grabbing her hand he drove her away from the group.

Trini was still standing at the sidewalk, trying to look everywhere but at the piercing brown eyes that where burring into her. Jason knew he should look away, but it was humanly impossible. She looked stunning.

Why is he staring at me? Do I have something on my face? Is my makeup okay? God don't let my hair be all messy. She ran her hand over her hair, trying to comb through it.

Tommy watched the exchange in bewilderment. He was seeing it with his own eyes, but still couldn't believe it. Kimberly frowned when she noticed that her boyfriend was paying attention to her elaborate review of the latest Kevin Costner movie.

"Hello, earth to Tommy. Is someone there?"

"Yes." He immediately shook his head and looked at his adorable girlfriend.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering, why is Trini standing all the way over there?"

"She is, isn't she? Hey girl, are you going to stand there all night or are you coming to talk to us? By the way, where is that boyfriend of yours? And Billy, where is Billy?"

Why did everybody assumed she and Richie where boyfriend and girlfriend? Everybody including him, she'll have to have a long talk with him soon. Managing to plaster a huge smile on her lips she walked over to where her friends were standing.

"Sorry, I was just…" Her gaze drifted to Jason, but she looked back at Kim rapidly. "…distracted. Richie's mother got sick, so he had to baby sit tonight. And Billy called me earlier and asked to be excused. He's in a really tight schedule because of the World Conference."

"Oh that's right. Tommy and I are going to help him with some of the preparations."

"I think we all should pitch in to help." Jason spoke for he first time.

"That's right man. It's going to be really cool to have those teens from all over the world staying here at Angel Grove."

"Hey guys, we got tickets for the next movie."

"What is it?" Tommy asked worried.

"That great romantic movie that just opened. You guys are going to love it." Angela smiled as the three boys just stared at her.

"Oh come on you guys is not gonna be that bad." Kimberly dragged Tommy by the hand while Angela pushed Zack's back to make him move.

Trini fidgeted in her place while Jason tried to look relax. Both of them watched their friends disappear inside the movie theater.

"So…"

"So…"

"You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you."

"I'm sorry that Richie couldn't actually enjoy your company tonight. I guess you must be pretty disappointed."

"Well…"

"Sorry, I can't lie to you… I'm not sorry he's not coming. Actually I'm glad he's not."

"Jason, please don't…"

He stepped closer and ran the back of his hand over her cheeks.

"Don't what? Don't think about you everyday? Don't feel like my heart is breaking every time I see you with him? Don't get the urge to kiss you or hold you?"

"Jason…" Why is he doing this to me? He's so close that we could…

"Hey guys!" Kimberly walked out of the theater just in time to catch her friends in a very compromising position. She stopped dead on her tracks.

"There." Jason said as he turned around to face Kimberly.

"Did I interrupt something?"

"No. No you're not interrupting anything. Nothing's going on…" Trini's voice was shaky.

"Okay."

"Trini had something on her eye. I was just …"

"I get it. It's cool. I was just looking for you guys the movie is about to start."

"Let's go then." Trini started walking and Jason and Kimberly followed.

It was almost three in the morning and Kimberly and Trini where still talking. After the movie they went out for some ice cream and Kimberly asked her friend to spend the night.

"Want to talk about Jason and Richie's pissing contest this afternoon?"

"No."

"Let's talk about you and Richie then. Has he given you your first kiss yet?"

Trini was taken back to that day at the park and she felt her heart constrict. Kimberly was looking at her from her place in bed and laughed.

"Ha! He has hasn't he? Look at you all dreamy eyed. Come on I want to know everything."

"It's late Kimberly we have to go to sleep now."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Was it good?"

"Kim!"

"Answer me."

"Yes."

"Was it sweet?

"Even more romantic than what I ever imagine."

"Where was it?"

"On the lips, of course."

"No. I mean where, as in a place."

"Near the lake in the park."

"Romantic."

"Perfect."

"When was it?"

"Two years ago."

"What?" Kimberly sprung from her bed and sat up. Trini closed her eyes shut and pulled her sheet over her head. "Trinity Kwan, you have some explaining to do."

Two weeks later…

The phone call came early in the afternoon. He wasn't expecting the outcome to be so definite when he sent his application but in the end it was the only way he could forget about his feeling for her.

"Your application for the World Peace Conference has been approved. You are one of the three delegates chosen from Angel Grove."

"Wow! Thank you very much, I'm honored."

"We look forward to working with you, Mr. Scott. You seem like a remarkable young man."

They were sitting on her room talking when the phone call came. She dropped everything and was shocked to learn the news. Her life was about to change forever.

"So? What was all that?"

"I just learned that I was chosen as one of the three delegates from Angel Grove to participate in the Peace Conference. I'm leaving in three days."

"Wait, what?"

Kimberly stared at her best friend as she learned about the news. She couldn't help but think how sometimes things came out of nowhere and changed their lives forever.

After the next three days nothing was going to be the same ever again.


	4. Part 4

_I'm not sure where this chapter came from, and I'm not sure if it's coherent at all. I think next chapter would be the last but I'm not sure yet. I've developed an addiction for writing this couple so I might try and do another fic when things are a little more slow in my life. Thank you to the ones that replied and I hope you enjoy this chapter. _

* * *

**Everything Changed That Day**

**Part 4**

I'm so cold. It's a beautiful place, but is still cold. If I'm so cold what I'm doing sitting on a windowsill with an open window? I'm not sure either.

I hug the yellow quilt tighter around my shoulders while a warm and salty tear runs down my cheek. Why can't I be happy? I'm a semester short of graduating from high school. I'm a part of a group of young people that are trying to work out problems from around the world. I'm in a beautiful place, surrounded by wonderful people and I still feel alone.

My sadness has a face and a name, Jason Lee Scott. My best friend, the man I love. Thinking back to the day everything changed between us, I can't help but think about what if's.

What if I hadn't been so scared? What if I had pushed harder? What if I had the courage to fight for what I really wanted?

All I wanted was to be loved, to have someone in my life to hold my hand and walk beside me. All I really wanted was him.

I tried to push my feelings a side. I lied to myself thinking that we could be just friends. When nothing worked, I found an escape, a way out. This Peace Conference was the perfect hiding place. I would be staying in Switzerland for two years away from him. I knew I was capable of forgetting about him.

But destiny had other plans.

"_I decided to accept their offer and leave with the World Summit to Switzerland. I'm accepting their offer to be a part of the Peace Conference."_

"_Your destiny is to help others. You served your term as a Power Ranger with honor and nobility, but it's time for you to learn new things. We are going to miss you, but this is an opportunity that will add to your growth as an individual"_

"_So you are not mad at me for bailing?"_

"_You are not bailing, Trini. Your journey as the Yellow Ranger has come to an end, but you will always be a Power Ranger at heart."_

"_Thank you Zordon. Somehow I don't think the rest of the group will feel the same way."_

"_They don't know?" _

"_Kimberly does. She was with me when I got the call. She doesn't understand my need to join the Conference. She thinks I did this for other reasons." _

"_She thinks you are running away."_

"_How do you know? Has she spoken to you? What exactly did she tell you?"_

"_Kimberly hasn't been around, yet. But I'm sure she will be. After all she's about to lose her best friend. Why would she doubt your reasons?"_

"_She's not losing me. She'll be my best friend always. I might have signed those papers with an ulterior motive, but that's not why I'm going anymore. I know I can do a good job at the Conference. I know I can make a difference in the World, by other means besides been a ranger."_

"_I'm sure you do. I have complete confidence in you."_

"_You always have, haven't you? I'm going to miss you."_

"_I'm going to miss you too. The doors of the Power Chamber are always open for whenever you want to come by and visit."_

"_I love you Zordon. You are like a father figure to all of us."_

"_More like a father head." Alpha Five interrupted the sweet moment by running inside. "Sorry to interrupt the moment."_

"_It's OK, Alpha I was leaving anyway." _

"_Trini..."_

"_Yes, Zordon." _

"_We can't run away from our own heart."_

"_What does that mean?"_

"_You'll figure it out when you are ready."_

_We can't run away from our own heart. _What he meant by that I'm still not sure.

> > >

I pace the room for what seems like a hundred times. Making this decision was the hardest thing I ever had to do. But there's no other way. It's not as if I can deny my duty and my oath to protect the World.

Zordon needs me, my friends need me, and people around the World need me. And still the little voice in my head tells me that if I do this I'll lose her forever.

Life has a funny way of working out. I came here running from her only to end up having her running by my side. I love her, but still I'm not sure that's enough.

"_Come inside, Mr. Scott. The other two American Ambassadors are already inside."_

"_Thank you."_

_A slim, tall and beautiful Asian gasped in surprised and a charismatic African American smiled. "Wicked!"_

"_What's this? Is this a joke or something?"_

"_So you know them too?"_

"_Know them? Of course I know them, they are my friends. What are you guys doing here?"_

"_The same thing as you man, the same thing as you. I wasn't that surprised to find my Yellow Mellow was chosen, she is the walking epitome of the word Peace. But you my man, this sure is a surprise."_

"_So you two are going to Switzerland?"_

"_No bro, we three are going to Switzerland. Ain't life a joke?"_

_His eyes had never left the girl dress in yellow that seemed to have lost her voice and whose eyes were shinning with unshed tears. "You can say that again."_

A joke, karma or destiny… who knows? I sure as heck don't. We ended up moving half way around the world together and our feelings still were unresolved.

I know it wasn't long before Zack realized what was going on between Trini and me. Or should I say what wasn't going on. Instead of facing my fears and jumping head first I retreated inside myself. I was always doing something, so I wouldn't have to see her.

But Zack had other plans. One day he told me that he saw Trini running out of the Dinner Hall and inside her room. He said she received news from home and that things were bad. I had to find her and make sure she was okay.

_The knock on the door was almost imperceptible. The door was ajar and he could here the soft sniffs and sobs escape from her mouth. _

"_Can I come in?"_

_She looked up from her place on the twin bed and his heart broke at the sight of the tears streaked face._

"_Hey what's wrong?" He took a step inside the small dorm room and closed the door softly behind him. _

"_N-no-nothing." She tried to wipe her cheeks with the back of her hand, but soon a new set of tears found their way down her cheeks. _

"_I know that we haven't been the closest of friends lately, but I…"_

_Trini was staring at her wrist where a silver bracelet was shinning. He recognized it as her the one her grandmother Lyn gave her on her 10th birthday. _

"_Trini?" He was on the end of the bed now._

"_She was my Grammy… my Nana... I love her. I love her so much."_

"_I don't understand." _

"_She used to sing old lullabies to me so I could go to bed. She told me old legends of warriors and princesses… I wanted to be a princess… she told me that I had the warrior's semblance and the princess heart."_

_Jason took a couple of steps closer to her and sat on the edge of the bed. He couldn't stand seeing her like this. She was like a lost and scared little girl when she cried. All he wanted to do was hold her close and never let go. _

"_She was right. You are one of the strongest people I know, but you are also the kindest."_

"_I don't feel strong." Her eyes turned up to meet his and she cried harder. _

"_It's okay to let the guard down."_

"_What am I going to do now? She's gone and I feel like a piece of me is gone with her."_

"_Your grandmother is not gone, Trini. She'll always live in your heart."_

_She looked up then, tears still bathed her face. And God help him, he still thought she looked beautiful. As a reflex he wrapped his arms around her and soothed her back as he whispered comforting words._

We spent the rest of the day in her room. We didn't say a word, we didn't need to. She knew I was there for her and I knew she was thankful that I was.

That day opened my eyes and made me change my behavior. I went back to being her friend. And soon we were laughing and hanging out together.

But Zack still felt the need to play cupid.

Valentine's Day was a definite turning point. I was struggling on my own stubbornness. I still wasn't sure that Trini wanted something more than a friendship from me. So Zack took matters on his own hands.

The day of the Sweetheart's dance at the Student Hall I received a red rose boutonnière with a note. _If you don't go after what you love, you'll regret it the rest of your life._

I knew what I had to do. Life with an uncertainty of what could have been was no life at all.

> > >

Valentine's Day seemed like all my dreams were about to became reality. He asked me to the Sweetheart's dance.

I blushed and I stammered but finally I said yes. How could I not? I went to the Mall and I bought the most beautiful dress I have ever seen. It was a white halter that came to mid calf. A bouquet of red and yellow roses was hand painted at the bottom right side of the skirt.

I made my hair into a mass of ringlets around my face. I will never forget the huge smile on his face when he saw me. His brown eyes went wide and he stuttered on his words. He looked stunning in his tux too.

We danced, we laughed, we kissed and we fought. It was a night to remember.

_The sky was shinning with bright stars as they sat on the green grass looking up. She was sitting in his lap looking at the stars as he kissed his way down her neck. When he hit a ticklish spot she giggled. _

"_Stop it."_

"_I'm so happy we are here, together."_

"_I'm happy too."_

_He caressed her arm and kissed her nose sweetly._

"_It had taken us a long time but we made it."_

_She looked down on his face at his words with a huge smiled that decorated her face._

"_We have?"_

"_Yes we have. Because I love you Trini, I've loved you for a long time and the reasons we've trailed apart in the past doesn't matter now. What really matters is that we are together."_

_Her smile faltered in the middle of his speech and he noticed. A frown over took his features._

"_What? What did I say?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_Don't say nothing, like I'm not supposed to notice. I know something about what I said bothered you."_

"_It's just that you said that the reasons we've been apart doesn't matter… and I think they do. They matter a lot Jason."_

"_Why should they? I mean you had doubts…"_

_Trini straighten and stood up like an arrow. "What? You are saying that I was to blame for us not been together sooner?"_

_Jason stood up too and looked at her. "I didn't say that. Why do you always do this?"_

_Anger had her speaking louder. "Do what exactly?"_

"_This. You turn everything I say around until we start fighting."_

"_Well if you plan on blaming me for everything that we've been through, what do you expect for me to smile and thank you for your pity?" _

"_Pity? What are you talking about?"_

"_You just said that I was the reason we didn't get together sooner because I had doubts. If I remember correctly, you were the one dating that girl." _

"_Yeah well, you had a lot of fun dating Ritchie, didn't you?"_

"_So what? You wanted me to stay a spinster, while you had your fun?" _

"_I wasn't the one that kept her feelings bottled up inside all those years."_

"_We'll I wasn't the one that kissed me silly and then said it was a mistake."_

"_This is not getting us anywhere."_

"_No you are right, it's not."_

"_We are fighting about the same things over and over. Why can't we just move forward?"_

_A tear escaped her eyes and her bottom lip trembled. "Because maybe we are just not meant to be." _

_Her words stung deep inside his stomach. And he felt like Goldar had come out of nowhere and suckered punched him into reality. _

"_Maybe you are right."_

I was willing him to say something. But that certainly wasn't it. I wasn't right. I didn't want to be right.

I rest my head over my drawn up knees, fresh tears stinging in the back of my eyes.

And now, now he was leaving. He was taking her heart with him and leaving her alone and empty inside.

> > >

_Because maybe we are just not meant to be. _Her words cause an unbelievable amount of pain.

She wasn't right at all. He knew they could make it work, if they couldn't why was leaving her behind so difficult?

They were meant to be. And he was about to show her.

He walked up to her cottage with a bit of difficulty. They've been staying at the Pyrenees for a few days. The ten Ambassadors chosen to do attend the Environmental Conference were staying at a sky lodge and were assigned a roommate for the weekend.

The snow covered most of the land. He was wearing two shirts, a knit red turtleneck and his brown leather jacket, but he was still cold.

He knocked on the wooden door and waited for an answer. The Italian girl named Ana answered the door with a small smile.

"Hey is Trini around?"

"I knew you would be looking for her."

"Why is that?"

"Because today is your last day at the conference and she's been crying her eyes out all day."

His expression turned somber all of the sudden and the young girl felt herself shrink in guilt.

"I didn't mean that you made her cry. I just…"

"I know, Ana. It's okay. You think I can have a moment alone with her?"

The wicked smile that appeared on the young girl's face wasn't lost on him. She turned around and disappeared for a moment before coming back with an overnight bag.

"You can have all the time you want Jason. I was just on my way to your cabin."

"What are you going to do on my cabin?"

"Victor was supposed to ask, but now that you're here it makes it easier."

"I'm not following you here."

"I'm staying the night with Victor. So you better spent the night here. We don't want any interruptions today is our one year anniversary."

"Okay. So now I'm been banned from my own place?"

"Basically. So you'll better find a way of making the smile on that girl's face appear again or I'll kick your butt so hard you'll get to California without ever stepping foot on the plane."

Without another word Ana stepped out on the cold evening and walked away in the direction he had come from. Shaking his head in disbelieve he entered the cabin and closed the door behind him.

He was going to this one way or the other so he took a couple of deep breaths and walked to her room. When he knocked three times and didn't found an answer, he tried the doorjamb. It turned easily.

The cold hit him fast as he made his way inside the room, looking for her he found her sitting on the windowsill. God she was beautiful.

She felt him before she saw him. It was a weird thing she never understood. A connection that was starting to irritate her.

She tried to dry the tears away, but it was too late. He was kneeling in front of her with his brown eyes filled with concern and guilt.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you."

"And so you keep saying." She lifted her head off her knees and looked down at him.

"It's the truth."

"I know."

"I have to do this."

"I know that too."

"I love you."

"I love you."

"Then why aren't we together?"

"I don't know."

Trini stood from her place and hugged herself with the soft quilt tightly. "This thing between us is never going to work. I love you, you love me. We kiss, we yell and we end up in the same place we started."

Jason sighed and stood in front of her. Their eyes met, he moved closer and brought a hand to her long black hair. It was windblown and a dark leaf was tangled up in her tresses. He took the leaf out of her hair and showed her. "So we just let the wind take us each in a different direction and wait for the time to be right?"

She fought hard for keep her sobs to herself but it was useless. Her lip trembled again and all he wanted was to kiss her.

"What if the time is never right? What do I do with all this feelings then?"

She couldn't speak. The huge lump on her throat wouldn't let her.

"Do you know what it's like to dream about someone all the time? …To be so close that you can smell their wonderful presence and so far that you could never make it work?"

"Yeah I do."

"I want to be with you."

"You have to leave."

"We still have tonight."

With that he inched closer and took her in his arms. He kissed her softly. A sweet exploration of her that left her dizzy. Her arms went around his neck and his around her waist.

The fire was roaring in the back of the room. The cold wind was still coming in from the opened window. But they didn't notice either of them. The heat of passion had consumed them and there was no turning back.

Trini's mind was filled with a sweet haze as she left the quilt that was wrapped around her fall to the floor. Jason's hands found their way up her yellow sweater and the white tank she was wearing underneath. Soon his firm hands were in contact with her soft and feminine skin. She in time took her hands and slipped his jacket of his shoulders. Raking her nails on the hair of his nape she moaned into his mouth.

The soft sound from her brought him back to reality. He stepped back, his heart going a mile a minute.

"What's wrong?" She said in between breaths.

"I- we shouldn't be doing this."

"Why not?"

"It wouldn't be fair. I'm leaving tomorrow. I can't take advantage of you like this."

"You won't be taking advantage of me, because I want to do this."

He took in her flustered face and her lips swollen from his kisses. He shook his head and tried to put his thoughts in order.

"Jason… I love you and I want to make love to you."

"We've just admitted we can't be together…"

"And we also admitted that we love each other. I know what this means. If we can't be together, then at least let me show you how much I love you."

"I'm not asking you to show me. I know just by looking at your eyes."

She pulled her yellow sweater over her head and sat on the edge of the bed. She was determined to seduce him. This was their good bye and she was at least going to do it right.

She was a very determined woman. He knew it and his own resolve was wavering under her innocent offer. One more look at her alabaster skin and her beautiful eyes and he was a gonner.

He walked to the window and closed it and then made his way toward her. Kneeling in front of her he cupped her face with his hands.

"You are the most beautiful and wonderful woman I know. I respect you and I admire you. I don't know if we'll see each other again after tonight, I don't know if we'll ever get this right. But God help me I want to make love to you."

"Then do it."

He kissed her while he pushed her back on to the pillows. They searched each other without hurry. They kissed, they touched and caressed deep down to their mere souls. Skin over skin, innocence over innocence they gave each other the most precious gift. Their first time was the most beautiful experience they could ever share with each other.

> > >

_He looked over at her sleeping form and for the first time allowed himself to cry. They loved each other, but love wasn't enough. _

_He reached his back pocket and pulled out a gold pendant in the form of a broken heart. He placed the pendant inside and envelope and then placed it on the pillow beside her. He kissed her temple and stepped back. _

_They'll see each other again, he was sure they would. A love so pure deserved a happy ending. _

He remembered as he was standing by the lake, on the same spot where she became the sole owner of his soul. The letter in his hand told him that she had applied for a scholarship at the Sorbonne University in Paris and she was accepted. She was going to stay in Europe.

She still loved him. And he was right, she said, when he told her that they would find each other eventually.

In the meantime he had to fulfill his duty as the Gold Ranger and she had to prepare for her future as a promising young doctor.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey guys! I know it's been a long time. But I lost this chapter a while ago and only had time to redo it las week. It's not my best but you'll be the judge of that.This is the end, butI have to say thatI had a great time writing a romance between Jason and Trini so you'll be seeing more of me soon... I hope you enjoy this. Until next time! _****

* * *

****Part 5**

I've proven that I can live without him. I finished high school at the top of my class and I got into a prestigious university. But the fact that my life hasn't fallen apart without him, doesn't mean my heart hasn't suffer.

I walk around the city and sometimes forget he's not around. I'll see a guy with his haircut and brown hair and almost run to him, thinking he might be back. When I go out to buy groceries I'll always buy extra guacamole and chips in the hopes that some night he'll materialize in the middle of my apartment to watch some old movies, like we used to.

But those are just dreams… I know he's not coming back. I place my hand on the necklace and hold on to the pendant in the form of a broken heart. I know he's thinking about me, the connection is still there and I doubt it'll ever go away.

She's thinking about me. I know she is. Well at least I hope she is, because I can't seem to take her out of my head.

>

Life as a Power Ranger proved to be even more difficult as it used to be the second time around. Everything in Angel Grove was different and the fact that I hardly knew the rangers was making things even more difficult. Tommy fell head over heels for Kat, but I still think he has unresolved issues with Kimberly that they need to work out before he actually commits his life to another. With the others it was difficult at fist, but soon we became close friends too.

Love is an unpredictable thing. And so is life. I'm still coming to this spot in the park to remember my best friend, first and only love. Does she think about me? Or has she found someone else? Someone who can give her everything that I couldn't give, because I was such a coward…

His train of thought was broken when a sweet voice broke the silence.

"Hey Jason, what are you doing here all alone?"

"Kim, I didn't see you there."

"Of course you didn't, your body was here but your mind was thousands of miles away. Can I join you?"

"Yes."

The petite girl smiled and sat next to him on the grass. His hand was closed around the necklace and pendant. He never wore it, afraid he might lose it in one of the fights. Kimberly noticed his closed fist and sighed.

"You are still in love."

"What?" He looked back at her then.

"You are still in love with her. You don't have to tell me anything it wasn't a question. I've noticed the way you sometimes zoom out and get this far away look in your eyes, sometimes your eyes get misty and you have to hold back. Is this where you come to think about her?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

He kept looking out to the lake, but bowed his head at her question. Feeling like she was intruding, Kim tried to fix it. "Sorry, don't answer that. It was very pretentious of me to assume you might want to talk about it with me, being as I'm her best friend an all. I'm worried about you. I thought you might want someone to talk to. I… sorry, I'll leave you alone now."

During her long speech, Jason was looking down. But when he felt her stand up he looked up and smiled in between tears. He grabbed her hand and motion for her to sit down. A frown drew itself above Kim's brow. She'd seen Tommy cry before, but for some reason she couldn't imagine Jason doing so with such sentiment.

She offered him her white and pink handkerchief. He took it and dried the tears away.

"You are also my friend."

She smiled softly and sat down next to him. "We are always friends."

"I miss her so much. Her huge heart, the way she cares about her friends and does everything in her power to help them. How she'll do anything for the people she loves, even if it is giving up on love and staying behind."

"Did she know?"

"What? What a wonderful person she is?"

"No. That you love her so much and that you did the same thing because of your loyalty to Zordon."

"She knows this was my duty. And yes, she knows I love her, but we both know that we can't be together."

"Why not? Believe me you won't be the first long distance couple. And besides, you have your communicator. You could drop by every once in a while to see her."

"It's not that easy. We've had a couple of problems down the road and this was the right thing to do. You of all people should understand."

"I should, shouldn't I." She droped her head and sighed. "And somehow, I still don't. Things between Tommy and me were complicated. I did what I had to do to let him free."

"I did the same."

"It's not the same. Tommy and I... he was falling for Kat. I knew it, I saw it. And even though we could have stayed together. It wouldn't have been fair to anyone involved. Who is helping the fact that you and Trini are apart?"

"Both of us. She can find someone else, someone who deserves her and will love her."

"Why would she want someone else? She wants you, why can't you be that someone?"

"I've hurt her too much. I can't keep stringing her along, she has her own dreams."

"Oh come on Jason, cut the crap."

Neither of them could believe that those words had come out of her mouth. The blush was back on her face with a vengeance, it was now bright red.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, cut the 'if you love someone set them free' crap. If you love someone you fight for them and you do everything in your power to be with them."

"That would be too selfish of me."

"Who said love wasn't selfish? When you fall in love all you want is to be with that person. All you want is to hold them and tell them you love them and never let them go."

"Why didn't you do it?" His question was met with silence. "You didn't do it because we both know that kind of thing only happens in romance novels, Kim. Real life turns out different. I have to forget about her. That's the only way I know how to love her... from afar."

Jason stood up and turned to walk away. Kim sat with her legs up to her chest and her arms around her knees. She spoke loud so he could hear her, through her tears. "I still think is crap. And you should leave the martyr act for someone who doesn't faces death every day or it might come and bite you in the rear end. I didn't fight for Tommy, because I knew we weren't meant to be. I still love him as much as ever, but he doesn't love me that way anymore. You still have that kind of love waiting for you, don't waste it."

>>

_He was standing in the middle of a battlefield. He was fighting some ugly looking things Putty-like figures that were succeeding in their goal of hurting him. After a few side kicks and punches he was too tired to fight. He fell to his knees and grabbed his chest. He reached his hand toward her, but she couldn't reach him. _

"_Help…"_

"No! Jason!"

She sat up in her bed. She was sweating and her heart beating fast in her chest. The recurrent nightmare was becoming more and more vivid. She grabbed the pendant again and closed her eyes as she placed a kiss on it. "Zordon, please protect him. I can't lose him."

A week later, she walked into her apartment after class and a loud palpitation made her stop on her tracks. Something was definitely wrong.

She walked to her bedroom and straight to her closet. She took out a small box from the back of the closet. She sat on her bed and opened the lid. A yellow communicator shone inside, along with a picture of the six Power Rangers with Zordon and Alpha 5.

Her hands were trembling as she took the communicator in her hands. She turned it on and dialed the signal.

He felt dizzy, his head was throbbing and his heart was racing a mile a second. The symptoms had been there for more than a week, but he had kept quiet. He still didn't know what was wrong, what he did know was that his friends needed him. The world needed him and he wasn't going to disappoint them.

>>>

Jason was crossing the park, on his way to Ernie's. He was running late to the meeting with his friends. Out of nowhere he was surrounded by cogs and tengas. There were too many of them for him alone, so he decided to morph into the Gold Ranger.

It was different he noticed, the powers seemed to be weak somehow. As he fought against the evil troops he began to lose control of his powers. He was about to face a couple of cogs with a back kick, when all of the sudden he demorphed. The move took him by surprise. Soon he morphed again and kept going. He felt the dizziness overtake him. But with the help of all the powers of good, he took care of all of them.

His heart was pounding on his chest, he felt dizzy and out of breath. He demorphed on his own and tried to make his way to the others.

Jason got to the Juice Bar, but he collapsed before he could say a word to his friends.

"Oh my God, Jason!" Kat stood from her place as she watched him fall to the floor.

"Hey bro!" Tommy ran to his best friend afraid of the worst.

Tanya screamed in horror and Adam held her protectively. Rocky was by Tommy as they made sure Jason was alright. Ernie came out when he heard the commotion and was paralyzed at the sight. The kid lying in the floor was the closest he had to a son.

"Is he…?" Tanya said in between sobs.

"No. He's breathing. He's unconscious, but he's breathing." Tommy said trying to keep his cool and not lose it like everyone else.

"I'll call an ambulance."

"No!" Tommy said to Ernie who was already picking up the phone.

"But, he's out like a light switch. He needs help."

"We'll take him. It'll be faster." Kat said as she and Rocky helped Tommy with Jason.

When they were sure that none was looking, they teleported to the Power Chamber.

>>>>

"_Calm down, Trini. If you don't take a deep breath and try to calm down I'm not going to be able to understand a word you are saying." _

The young Asian was running around trying to pack her bag, she was crying so hard she was shaking. The brunette in the other side of the speaker phone was beginning to worry about the well being of her best friend.

"H- He's s-sick."

"_Jason is sick? Sick how? I was with him not a couple of weeks ago and he was fine. Besides isn't he still the Gold..." Kimberly realized the mistake she was about to make and tried to fix it. "The Gold... medalist?"_

In any other circumstance Trini might have laughed at her description of Jason. But things were too serious for her to laugh. The love of her life was dying… no, no he wasn't. She was on her way home to prevent it.

"The powers… they weren't compatible with the human body after all. If he doesn't, if he doesn't give them back…" She stopped in the middle of the room and vowed her head. "Kim, if he doesn't give them back he's going to…"

"_Trini Kwan don't even say what I know you were about to say. Listen to me and listen well. Nothing is going to happen to him. You know father Z is never going to let that happen." _

"I can't lose him Kimberly… I can't."

"_Oh honey, you won't. He's going to be alright. He'll pull through, he's strong."_

"I know he is. But I'm not sure I am."

"_Oh that's it. Either you snap out of it or I myself will go and kick your pale little butt from France to Angel Grove in zero seconds flat. You love him, he needs you. You have to be strong and pull him back from wherever he is. This is your chance to show him how much you truly love him."_

"I'm still scared."

"_Breathe, honey… go and take care of him. Tell him how much you love him and how much you need him. Everything is going to be alright. I promise." _

"God, I hope you are right. I love you, Kim."

"_I love you too, honey. Call me as soon as you get a chance."_

"I will. Bye."

As soon as the line went dead a yellow light appeared in the middle of the room.

"Ay- ay- ay- ay- ay."

"Alpha?"

"It's time to leave. He's getting worst." Alpha went straight to the point.

Trini took a deep breath and a sob escaped her lips. With a sigh she took her bag and turned to Alpha.

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Let's go."

Alpha took Trini's hand and pushed a button in his chest panel. With that they disappeared in a mist of yellow light.

>>>>>

Three days and they didn't know a thing about Jason. They prayed nothing was wrong, but then again if something was, Zordon would have told them already wouldn't he?

Zordon had taken Jason into a secret room in the chamber a couple of hours after they got there and told them they couldn't see him until further notice. That was a bad thing. He was sure it was.

Pacing the length of the station Tommy let out a long sigh. A warm hand made its way to his shoulder and he closed his eyes. He thanked God for small miracles. He turned and opened his eyes to find his miracle staring deep into his soul.

"How are you doing?"

"Okay. It's him who I'm worried about."

"I'm worried too. But we have to have faith, Tommy. If something was wrong, Zordon would have told us already."

"He's in there you know. I asked him, I begged to see him. But he wouldn't let me."

"He must have his reasons."

"I know. But I also have my reasons, Kat. Jason is like my brother. Our bond is thicker than blood. If something happens to him…"

"Everything is going to be okay. I know Jason is going to be okay."

Inside the room Trini was cleaning the sweat of Jason's brow. He was still unconscious and she was even more worried than before.

The power transfer was made the same day. Forty-eight hours later and Jason hadn't woken up. Something was wrong, she knew something was wrong. Alpha was preparing another remedy of a weird root that he found in the deep end of the woods in Albany. Zordon was busy looking over the data of the last study he did on Jason's blood.

Sitting on the edge of the gurney, next to him Trini grabbed his hand on hers. "What's wrong? You are supposed to be back to normal already. I inspected the charts myself and there was no variable for error. You were supposed to be up and about two days ago."

She sighed and held his hand tightly. "I'm here, Jason. I'm here and I'm not letting you go this easily. You have to come back to me. I demand you to come back to me. Do you hear me?"

Tears were falling down her face as she talked to him. Dropping his hand and turning to Zordon, Trini spoke again. "What's wrong Zordon? There has to be something you are not telling me."

"I won't lie, there is something wrong."

"What is it?"

"I don't know. I've gone over the data, twice. But everything seems to be okay. The procedure was supposed to be done and in twenty four hours he was supposed to be back to normal."

"Then what is it?"

"It has to be something other than the lost of the powers."

"I don't understand."

"It seems as if he didn't want to wake up."

"What?"

It was late at night. Zordon and Alpha were long gone, but Trini was still perched by Jason's side. She'd been thinking about what Zordon had said and it didn't make any sense. Why wouldn't he want to wake up? He was a fighter. Jason wasn't afraid of anything.

She took her pendant and she knelt by his side.

"Jason, I know that you can hear me…"

There was no sign of recognition on his semblance.

"What do you want me to do?" A tear escaped her eyes and slid down her face. "Give me a sign… do something… say anything."

She caressed his cheek with her knuckles and slid her fingers through his hair. "Is it me? Is it my presence here that's so uncomfortable? If it's me I'll leave, I promise I'll leave and never come back. But wake up. If that's what it'll take for you to wake up… I'll do it."

_He was inside some kind of fog. He couldn't see past his own nose… He walked toward a distant voice calling his name. At first her voice wasn't distinctive, but as he walked through the mist, he started to recognize the sweet melody of her voice. Trini was calling his name. _

"_Jason…"_

_Was she crying? Why was she crying? He had to find her._

"_Jason, I know that you can hear me…" _

_Yes, yes he could and he was going to find her. The sound of her voice was fading and he could hardly listen to her. Straining to here her, he caught her words. _

"… _I'll leave and never come back." _

_The words stopped his movement forward. She was leaving him. She had come to say goodbye. But why? He felt his chest constrict and his heart skipped a beat. Was this a nightmare? _

She had her eyes closed but she felt his hand grip hers weakly.

"Jason? Jason, can you listen to me?"

His heart started to pound on his chest. She sat straighter and checked his pulse.

"Honey, you have to wake up… this is bad. Come on wake up."

His pulse went back to normal. She frowned.

_If she had to leave, he'll let her. He loved her and if her happiness was away from him he wouldn't keep her. He loved her so much… but he had to let her go…_

A tear slid between his closed lids. With her own tears flowing down her face Trini dried his face with her soft fingers.

Soon he was waking up. His head was moving side to side and he murmured in between sighs…

"Leave… Trini…let her go…"

Trini gasped at his words. He wanted her to go. It will be hard, but if that was what he wanted, she would do it.

She stood up and called Zordon. He materialized along with Alpha and asked her what was wrong. Trini died her tears away and motion toward Jason.

"He's waking up."

"That's wonderful news." Alpha went to him and started taking his vitals.

"I want you to transport me back to France and to please keep the secret that I was here. No one can know, not even Jason."

"But Trini…"

"No buts Zordon. Promise me you'll keep the secret."

"I will."

"Thank you." She walked back to Jason and caressed his face one last time. She placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you."

With that she disappeared out of the chamber.

_He felt her near. Her soft and fresh smell surrounded his senses and drew him in. He couldn't see her, but he knew she was there. Eyes closed he outlined the contour of her delicate face. He felt her breath close to his lips and heard her whisper… "I love you". He closed the distance and joined his lips with hers. _

Jason opened his eyes hoping to find her there, but instead he found Alpha's metal head hovering above him. "Trini…"

"Welcome back Jason."

_>>>>>_

He had come back from somewhere dark, cold and lonely place he never wanted to go back to. The main thing he already knew the minute he opened his eyes... he wasn't a ranger anymore. But how and why, he wasn't sure, because he couldn't remember what happened, but his friends had managed to filled him in.

Sitting by the lake, on his palce... on their place, he remember dreaming about her...

So many things had happend in so little time, that he had to put his thoughts in order. There were so many things he wanted to do with his life. Places he wanted to see, people he had to meet, things to learn... a woman to love. He smiled as he remembered their first kiss, the day that changed it all.

"_You know that I care about you and that I would do anything for you, right?" _

"_I know, but sometimes I need a little reminder." _

_His hand brushes her hair back and a shiver ran all over her. He takes a step closer. "I'll do anything for you, Trini Kwan." _

"_Why?" She asks nervously. _

_He leans his head closer. "Because I love you."_

I think I loved her since before I knew what love was. We've always been a part of the other.

"_Jason, please don't…" _

He stepped closer and ran the back of his hand over her cheeks.

"_Don't what? Don't think about you everyday? Don't feel like my heart is breaking every time I see you with him? Don't get the urge to kiss you or hold you?" _

That need to be close to her had been overwhelming, sometimes it scared him.

"_I'm so sorry I hurt you."_

"_And so you keep saying." She lifted her head off her knees and looked down at him. _

"_It's the truth."_

"_I know."_

"_I have to do this."_

"_I know that too."_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you."_

"_Then why aren't we together?"_

"_I don't know."_

Cleaning his tears he stood from his place and took the pendant on his hand. "Why didn't I take the chance? Was I really that scared? Scared enough, to loose her forever?"

"_You should leave the martyr act for someone who doesn't faces death every day or it might come and bite you in the rear end..."_

Kimberly was right. I could have died. I could have lost the only chance I ever had to be happy. But I won't do it again.

"_Why can't we just move forward?"_

_A tear escaped her eyes and her bottom lip trembled. "Because maybe we are just not meant to be." _

"You are wrong, Trini. We are meant to be together and I'm going to prove it to you."

>>>>>

It was raining buckets when she decided to head back home. Her life had gone back to it's boring normal self, so she decided to go to a small café, that served the best double latte she had ever tasted, to distract herself for a while. After returning to France, Trini had decided it had been enough. That night she cried for the last time. She had been walking through life as half a person for too long and it was time to start living her life to the fullest, even if her heart was still half empty.

She crossed the street and headed for her apartment. Her trench yellow trench coat fell to her knees and it covered her from the cold drops of rain. She kept walking fast until she reached the steps that lead to her flat.

Not noticing the young man sitting on the steps until he stood and blocked her way.

"Pardon, excuse moi." She looked up and found his brown eyes locked in hers. "J-Jason."

"Hi." He smiled shyly at her. "Come on."

He tugged at her hand, but she didn't move. Her black hair was sticking to her face and her eyes where unreadable.

Watching her reaction, he realized that something was definitely wrong. Things were going to be more difficult than he originaly thought.

"Where are we going?"

"We need to talk."

"We don't have anything to talk about."

"We need to talk about us."

That definitely got her attention. She looked up and in her brown eyes the confusion was evident.

"There's nothing else to say. There's no us."

"Please don't say that, Trini. You know that's not true."

Rain was still coming down on them, but neither took a step away. After what seemed like a lifetime ago, they were looking at each other again. A million things were running inside her head. He was healthy, alive and standing right in front of her. But why was he?

"Jason, what do you want to talk about? I thought everything between us was said and done. You said we couldn't be together, I've accepted that. What else is there to say?"

He ran his hands over his hair and sighed. He was still holding onto her hand. Almost desperate, Jason pushed a button in his communicator and they were transported out of there.

They arrived at Angel Grove Park when the sun was about to rise. At first Trini was shocked that he do that in an open place, but more that he still could do it after losing his powers and not been a ranger anymore. She steped out of his reach and ran her hands over her face. She placed the strands of hair, that it was now dry, behind her ears.

"Why did you do that? Are you crazy? Someone might have seen us..."

"No one saw us."

"How do you know? What if someone was lurking in the shodows?"

"Stop trying to change the subject, Trini."

"I'm not trying to change the subject. It's just that you just did a very irrisponsible thing. You should know better than that. You are a Pow..."

She realized her mistake, but it was too late a shadow dropped over his eyes.

"I'm not a... I'm not one of them anymore." He turned away so she couldn't see his watering eyes.

He doesn't know I was there. Zordon kept his promise... "I, Jason... are you alright?"

"I am now. But I wasn't then. Trey's powers weren't compatible with me after all. I was morphing into action everyday, fighting the bad guys without realizing that my own powers were killing me a little every time." His voice was hoarse as he spoke.

Trini stood there immobile, not sure what to do or what to say. Should she confess that she knew all this, that she was there?

Before she had time to make a decision, he turned toward her and she was shocked speechless. His eyes were filled with tears.

"I almost died."

"Jason..." She took a step closer to him, but he raced his hands to stop her.

"I was unconscious for three days. I didn't know what was happening to me. I was lost in this maze in side myself. I couldn't get out, not until I heard your voice."

"You..."

"You talked to me and I followed the sound of your voice out of there... but when I was about to reach you... you said goodbye."

Their eyes met again. This time saying everything without a world.

"I decided to let you go."

"You told me to..." She said in a heave.

"I thought that's what you wanted."

"I didn't."

"I know."

They walked to their spot and stood over looking the lake in silence for a while.

"I love you, Trini."

She looked up at him at his quiet admission. "I love you too, Jason. That was never our problem."

"Then what was? Why couldn't we make it work?"

"Because sometimes love is not enough."

"Maybe it is... if we love each other enough to try and make it work."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to make it work with you. I think it's time."

"Jason we are in two different worlds right now, even though you are not part of the group anymore... you have goals that you want to reach. I've made a life in France, my classes are going really good and I'm about to start work as an intern..."

"So that's it? We can't make it work because we are too busy? That sounds like bull to me."

She looked at him shocked at his bold expression. "I don't think that's the appropriate way to settle this, Jason."

"Then what is? Saying, you are right Trini? Letting you walk away from my life? Because if that is the appropriate way, I won't do it."

"Jason, we've tried this already and it hasn't work. What makes you think it will now?"

"Damn it, Trini! Don't you get it yet? There are no warranties. The only thing I can promise you is that I love you and I'll do everything in my power to make it work with you. I almost died, we almost lost our chance to be together... I won't let that happen again. I won't let you run away from me."

_We can't run away from our own heart. _Zordon's words from so long ago came crashing back to her.

"I'm not running."

"Yes you are. And I know you are scared, because I am too. But if we don't live this now, we'll regret it forever."

The sun was coming out on the horizon and the light was reflecting off the water.

"I was so scared you were going to die... I promised myself that if you made it that I wouldn't let you push me away again. But when you spoke... I thought you wanted me to leave. So I did. My heartbroke, but I promised myself that it was the last time. Jason, I can't have my heartbroken by you again. I won't resist." Her hand was on the pendant hanging from her necklace.

Her candid confession made his heart ache. She had been there with him... he reached his pocket and took out the necklace out and walked behind her. He placed the necklace on her and turned her around to face him.

"Your heart in complete now as is mine. Because we are together."

He leaned in and kissed her softly as if tasting the waters. But when he realized that she wasn't going to pull away, he deepened the kiss.

>>>>>

They sat on the grass together. She was resting her back on his chest as he nibbled light kisses along her neck.

"Do you realize that it's been five years since that day?" She said over looking the lake. "Everything changed that day."

"Um-hum..." He never stopped his ministrations.

She giggled when he found a tickilish spot. "Jason. Stop that."

"So you are ticklish right here?" He said as he kissed her there again.

She shriek again and tried to stand up. But he tighten his hold on her. "Where do you think you are going?"

"Nowhere. There's no other place I'd rather be."

"How about home?"

"Okay, you convinced me. That sounds much better."

They stood up and held each other's hands.

"Happy anniversary Mr. Scott."

"Happy anniversary Dr. Kwan- Scott."

They walked out of Angel Grove Park hand in hand, their happiness evident to everyone who looked at them.

There wasn't a doubt that life had it's own way of working out...

**_The End._**


End file.
